A conventional angle controlling structure of a wrench contains a steel ball or a retainer for retaining with a toothed portion of a driving member of the wrench. The conventional angle controlling structure also contains a pushing structure so that when a push post presses inwardly, the steel ball or the retainer falls into a recess on the push post and removes from the toothed portion of the driving head, thus adjusting an operational angle.
However, since the steel ball or the retainer completely removes from the toothed portion, the operational angle cannot be adjusted precisely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.